In a related technology, portable projection equipment based on an Android intelligent system, which has a Long Term Evolution LTE wireless routing function, usually has two sets of display systems. Herein, one set of a display system is a Liquid Crystal Display LCD system with a touch function, and the other set is a projection display system based on Digital Light Processing DLP. Contents displayed by the two sets of systems during view displaying are completely same. The product is mainly oriented to the commercial field and applied to scenarios of a video conference, a Power Point PPT presentation and the like.
For such portable intelligent projection equipment with multiple sets of display systems, the two sets of output display systems are different on the division of work. The LCD display system with the touch function is more often oriented to an operator, while the projection display system is oriented to audience. But the two sets of output display systems are synchronized during work, that is, only a screen copying display function is realized. However, during practical playing, the operator may be required to execute more operations on an LCD screen with the touch function without influence on playing of the projection display system. Or the operator is only intended to play and display a part of contents of the LCD screen on the projection display system.
Therefore, there is the problem that a terminal with multiple sets of display systems cannot perform differentiated displays according to different display requirements in the related technology.